


with stars as her company

by iwillstayalive



Series: flufftober [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Music, Inspired by Music, Minor Character Death, POV Magnus Bane, Singer!magnus, rock solid panda, singer!Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: for flufftober day 9: stars





	with stars as her company

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this is rather depressing or bittersweet for flufftober but this is the mood I was when I wrote this, sadly. I apologize If the result isn't idk
> 
> inspired and used lyrics of Not About Angels by Birdy

"Good evening everybody, I hope you're having a good time." Magnus addresses the audience with a smile, making himself comfortable on the chair in front of the keyboard. "My friend Simon with his band Rock Solid Panda wanted me to play a few songs and I said yes...for those who don't know me, I am Magnus Bane, singer, and songwriter." He adds as an afterthought. 

 

The audience laughs. Everyone here knows him, after all, The Hunter's Moon was the place where he was discovered, 5 years ago. Fast forward to the present, and he is the proud owner of several awards, giving concerts all around the country.

 

There's nothing wrong with coming back to the beginning, as a thank you. 

 

After the laughter has died down, he continues with a smile. "And, after the few upbeat songs we had this evening courtesy of Rock Solid Panda, I hope you forgive me for the tone of this one, but I think it's proper for the occasion." He takes a deep breath, gathering strength and courage to play the song. 

 

He positions himself over the keyboard and speaks into the mic once again, "This song is called Not About Angels. I wrote it in honor of my mom, who sadly passed away last year but now she's in a better place with the stars as her company." He pauses, gauging the audience reaction. "This is also in honor of any loved one of you who isn't with us anymore. I hope you enjoy it."

 

Magnus starts playing the first notes and soon his voice follows.

 

_ "We know full well there's just time...So is it wrong to toss this line? _

_ If your heart was full of love, could you give it up?"  _

 

He lets the soft notes to fill the air before continuing.

 

_ "Cause what about, what about angels, ooh...They will come, they will go, make us special, mmmmmm...Don't give me up." _

 

Approaching the last notes, he sang the last lyrics with a heavy, full of emotion voice, that he could also see reflected in everyone's eyes. 

_ "Don't give...me up." _

 

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine and kudos and comments are appreciated xox  
> follow or talk to me at tumblr (kindaresilient) or at twitter (iknowesurefire)


End file.
